Can You See The Darker Side of Me?
by Toboe Wolf
Summary: The Sequel to SLAVES. Now that the pack is free do they have a chance at finding the all elusive flower maiden and the paradise they seek?  Will Toboe ever forget the ones who left him?
1. I Live For Nothing

**Can You See The Darker Side of Me**

**Chapter 1**

**I Live For Nothing**

Anyone is welcome to read this but it is the sequel to Slaves so I do advise you to read that first.

Disclaimer: 

Toboe: Hello all. It's Toboe again. This is the long anticipated sequel to Slaves. The title actually came from a song called 'The Animal I Have Become' by Three Days Grace. I believe it will describe this story well. I listen to strange songs while I write. . Oh well that's just me. Some of my fav songs are 'Numb,' and 'My December' by Linkin Park, 'Open Wounds,' by Skillet and anything by Evanescence, AFI, My Chemical Romance, and The Killers. There is quit a lot more but I didn't feel like taking up a whole page talking about nothing. . Anyway it's been raining like MAD here! You need a fricking snorkel! Horseback riding is hard in this weather.  So I have lots of time to spend with you guys . Love you lots! And I don't own the Wolf's Rain cast.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Almost all Slaves has been edited. A few chapters have actual important stuff added to it, like a page or two or three! The chapters that have up to a page of stuff added are Chapters 3 (half a page), 5 (a page and a half), 6 (three and a half pages). Chapter 8 also has a paragraph added about Toboe's adventure between the big fight and Lif, Sano, and Kawa's arrival but it isn't super important (but it is interesting). Now on with the story!!

* * *

"And this one," a young girl said pulling a corner of her shirt and tugging on her pants to show a long jagged white scar that curved up from her hip, "I got for pissing off an overseer." Her long hair was a light copper brown pulled up into a high ponytail. Her clothes were modest, a white long sleeved blouse and old blue jeans. She was very skinny, her cheeks still showed the signs of starvation, but her eyes twinkled playfully as she teased a human boy who was staring at the scar.

"Why Henric, if this scar fascinates you so I'm sure I could give you a matching one just like it." She teased and chuckled as Henric blushed as his friends hooted and teased him. The girl shyly put her hand over her lips and winked one blue eye at him earning a few whistles from her crowd.

"Anyway before our little… interruption" she continued with a crocked smile earning more chuckles, "The overseer, a nasty nasty guy, was standing over a young pup." The laughs instantly stopped. "The pup wasn't moving yet the man kept hitting him over and over again. We were pulling right next to him. I just lunged and pulled his leg out from under him. I'm lucky I had an important purpose other wise I would have been killed. I was later told the pup had died."

The once cheerful crowd was somber and they bowed their heads murmuring quick prayers.

"If this makes you feel any better we ended up calling that guard Limpsalot afterwards. My fangs are just as sharp as any alpha males." She said barring her teeth. She was no ordinary human. In fact she wasn't a human at all.

Humans saw the young girl, but others saw her true form. A wolf. As a wolf she was very different from the others. Her mother was a red wolf while her father had been a manned wolf from the south. As of such she had the built of a red wolf, with slightly longer legs, but the coloring of a manned wolf with thick golden-red fur that darkened to black on her legs and the nape of her neck. But her tail was thicker then on any manned wolf and had lightened to white. She was indeed an oddly created wolf.

Only a few of the creatures around her were humans. Henric was one of course. She was one of the few surviving wolves from a facility where they were worked till death. Like dogs. They were freed two moons ago, yet still most of them were under care for injuries or unable to mingle with the other wolves or humans due to trauma.

"Hey Kawa," a wolf in his human illusion said walking up to the group, "How's Toboe?"

Several others voiced their concerns too as the young male sat down to join the circle. He was a red wolf, with reddish brown fur. His paws where a crisp clean white which smoothly joined with the rest of his coat. His large ears had small tuffs on the end and that, along with his extremely bushy tail gave him the nickname squirrel. Several scars were still evident under his fur marking him as an escapee. The humans saw his human form though for the wolf still didn't trust humans enough to show them his true form. He slumped down on the floor, reddish brown hair mussed up into odd angles. He sat as far away from the humans as he could. Danflor was like most from the facility. A little better then the others he could at least be in the same vicinity as a human while some were uncontrollable in their terror. Kawa was much better then most. She could handle them easily as long as they didn't get to close. The same with wolves. She and Danflor could deal as long as they didn't get close; physically or mentally. He dusted off his black pants and looked at her with a slight smile.

"Sorry to crash your party. I was just wondering cause I when I wanted to go see him the healer was in nhere and you know how that is…"

Oh boy she did. On that fateful night when they were finally free Toboe was badly injured. She and Danflor practically carried the injured wolf here even though they were injured themselves. I had been a long night, a painful night.

---

"_Good Bye Ibis_," Chris whispered as he laid his precious stuffed wolf next to her still body. He looked up at Kawa, eyes sad. "_Wolfie will keep her and Lif company till we join her one day right Kawa_?"

"_Of course little one, come on now we have to go. The dead are dead and if we don't hurry Toboe could be joining them." _

She glanced back at the corpses of her pack mates. Little Lif and Ibis. They had dragged Ibis and Lif out of the compound and in the full view of the moon. Chris had said the reason was that he promised Ibis he would show her the moon and stars. And of course they couldn't leave Lif all by himself. And so they had left the tow pups alone while they limped after the others. More corpses in the mist of corpses.

---

"He's doing better. I was with him just before Doina cam in to change his bandages"

They didn't mention that the reason she was there was because she had to drug Toboe before the healer could touch him. Or that he had nearly taken off her hand the first time.

---

"_Toboe calm down_!"

But still he thrashed. They had called these his 'fits' back in the compound. Back right after he became the leader he would have moments when he seemed not quite there. It was twice as bad now. Danflor had a firm grip on his nape while Kawa tried to pin and calm him down. Every thing was going fine. They had gotten him back, and found a healer who was open. They were told by her helper, a wolf named Ileana, to get comfortable while she fetched the healer. Toboe was the worst injured, Kawa having a badly injured paw, and Jack slightly dizzy from a sever blow to the head. Danflor, Chris, and Sano just had scrapes, sores, and bruises. Hardly meriting immediate care they had eased the others on the soft blankets on the floor when the healer came in. She was an older woman but wise and calm. She quickly instructed her assistant to do several things and then turned to Danflor. After obtaining some information she moved to Toboe's side with some hot water, salve, and bandages. That was when disaster struck.

The supposedly knocked out wolf's eyes shot open and he lunged at the hand that was inches from his side. Only her fast reflexes and Danflor's quick thinking had saved her from losing her hands. Danflor had Toboe's neck firmly but gently in his jaws, and Kawa threw herself on his thrashing feet. He was so weak it was a joke.

"Ileana get my son please"

Once the young man was present he grabbed Toboe's head without a word as his mother grabbed some strange powder, mixed it with water and forced it down the wolf's moth. The man clamped Toboe's jaws shut so he couldn't spit it out and then threw Kawa an odd glance. It was then she realized that she was snarling at him. She shook her head in apology but inched farther away from him anyway. What was wrong with her?

Finally Toboe stopped thrashing and the old woman started taking care of him.

"Most of the wolves I have treated so far have been like this." She said as she cut of a huge matt of fur that was mixing with an open wound. "They can't seem to tell friend from foe. He is one of the worst though. Most of them are like you Kawa. They can't help but cower or snarl."

---

He was better now but for safety the healer made them drug him before she would see him. She was afraid that his stitches would tear if he moved too much like that. Kawa's paw had healed with only a scar and Jack's head was just fine. Their fur was mostly grown back by now too. The humans who had cleaned the wolves' fur had been forced to cut some of in places it was so matted and flee infested. But they were clean and their coats hid most of their scars now. It was a good feeling to be free once again.

"It's getting dark," Kawa said to Danflor, "We should find the pups." She excused herself from the others. They walked passed several wagons to get to the small tree they had claimed as there's. About ten wagons had remained to help the wolves that had been injured; a few wolf packs that were waiting on said wolves or some that were just staying to help were also present. Kawa knew it was probably a much smaller group then there was over two months at the festival but that was all history. Three wolves awaited them under the old trees limbs.

They were greeted exuberantly as they called out for their pack. The little black wolf Jack was especially forward. He was the shyest and quietest of all the wolves in the pack at one time. But once he had been free, the first time in his life, he had blossomed. Even though he had left his best friend behind he had once told Kawa that he was going to live life for both of them. And true to his word he did. He seemed to hold no grudges against humans as long as they didn't touch him. He happily spent most of his days telling stories he made up to anyone he could; wolves, humans, birds, or horses. It didn't matter. His small black form bounded over to the others and he happily reared up, placing a paw on either side on Danflor's head, using him to stand up.

"_Guess what happened today Danflor, Kawa!"_

Kawa just smiled as the pup went on and on. Gently she nosed Chris and rolled her eyes making the little pup giggle. He had been a little quieter since Ibis had died. He wasn't a little pup anymore; he had grown up. He was a small grey wolf pup. He didn't even have any parents anymore. They had been killed in the raid that had taken him from his home. He was friendly and cheerful otherwise, with a sweet disposition. Most days he followed Jack along as the explored the world, well the world around the camp.

Sano was the one they had to worry about. She spent most of her days lying under the tree thinking of Lif. They were siblings in all but blood and she took his death hard. Her once sleek brown fur was dull and her green eyes dead. She was a different wolf from two months ago. She once said that she preferred life before when they were all alive. They all wished that Lif and Ibis were back but there was only so much you could do. She could barley associate with other wolves. Around humans she folded up inside. She would start to shake when ever she was in the mist of strangers and she wouldn't talk.

"_That is great Jack. Now come on, it's getting dark"_

"_Excuse me,"_

Danflor turned around to see Hige standing. Behind him. The yellow brown wolf shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"_I was wondering how is Toboe? Kiba is getting antsy and wants to start moving soon." _

"_He is doing much better," _Kawa answered, "_the healer said he would be fine in a few days or less." _

"_That's great!" _Hige exclaimed. He did seem a lot happier and Kawa gave him a small smile.

Paradise. An elusive place, all wolves were drawn to it sometime in their lives. It was described as many different things in many different ways. That was their destination. Toboe had promised them he would find it this time for them.

"_What do you want with my pack Hige?_"

All the wolves turned around to see the topic of discussion standing not to far from them. Was a red wolf and his fur was a shinning cinnamon red now that it was brushed. He held his head proudly as he walked towards them. His coat gradually changed to a light shade of brown on his belly and he raised his tail high as he walked forward. His body was crisscrossed with scars. One large one ran across his chest where the strap of his traces lay. Kawa had a similar one. A long line ran from the side of his muzzle up passed his eye to end at his ear. Several more could be seen through the fur on his legs. And most startling of all was the thin black collar on his neck. None of his pack had ever even seen it.

"_Like it huh? I got it when I was under Akuma's gracious hospitality before you cam Kawa, Sano. You guy never have seen it cause my fur was so matted so what do you think. This is one of their last claims on the world now that their dead huh?"_

Happy he head butted Jack who jumped up and down in excitement. The others rushed to great him also, telling him just how much they were worried and how happy they were that he was back. Glancing up he saw Hige was still there. He scowled.

"_What do you want?"_

"_You know we are all really proud of you. You grown up. Why wouldn't you come back? We didn't do anything."_

"_Ha! You make me sick."_ Toboe stalked right up to Hige and stuck his face right in his, lips pulled back in a half snarl, "_That is exactly what you did. Nothing!"_ his voice lowered, "_Because of you guys I live for nothing except for these wolves. They need me. Like you never did."_

With that angry retort he turned and walked over under the tree. Laying down with his back to Hige he said, "_We leave with the moonrise. Come if you must_."

"_Toboe-"_ the wolf started to answer but stopped as Toboe's tail shot up and his fur bristled.

"_GO!"_ he snarled deeply.

Sadly the wolf shrugged and trotted off. The others, who had been silent during the exchange, continued to bombard Toboe with questions now that Hige was gone.

"_Relax. We aren't leaving for a while. I just wanted them to wait for us. Get some sleep, say good by, whatever. Just be ready to leave. Next stop Paradise."_

* * *

Toboe: Wow. I can't belive it... Ahhhhhh... It is so amazing... -content smile- See you next chaper. It should be up by next friday but no promises. 


	2. Never

**Chapter 2**

**Never**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Wow. I have already got 40 hits on this story. Cool huh? Anyway I don't own the Wolf's Rain crew (Toboe, Tsume, Kiba, Hige, Blue) But I own all of my characters so no steal! Oh and I spend a long time working on these and editing them. You guys could at least leave a review that takes 30 seconds to write telling me what you like and what you didn't. Sorry but it bothers me that this is already on an alert for two people who doesn't review. But for the 3 hours that it takes me to write this (yes I type that slow) I would appreciate some love. Anyway I doubt anyone reads this (Yes I'm getting frustrated with you guys –shakes head sadly-) Anyway, Sorry this took so long to update, been VERY busy… So on with the Story!

* * *

There was nothing like the feeling of running free. Stretching your legs out as far as you could and then bringing them back to push of hard on the ground. To raise your tail proudly and have to tightly close your eyes. The air buried in deep, rippling his coat and made him shiver in delight.

He couldn't ever remember feeling this way. Having been raised in that hellhole, every second of life was now precious and he would always remember it.

While Danflor wasn't as fast as Kawa and Toboe he was fit enough to keep up with the steady pace they set. The Paradise seekers ran close by, well as close as Toboe would let them. They were irritated; you could tell by the way that they ran. Danflor was as little disappointed at the way all of them were getting along. He wanted to ask them some questions. Oh well. He rolled his shoulders back and bounded to the front.

"_Race ya!" _

Laughing Toboe bolted ahead with Jack close on his heels. Kawa stayed behind to keep an eye on Sano and for the little pup sake. Chris was doing his best but still they had to run at a slower pace then they would like too for the pup's benefit. Still he tired quickly. To make matters worse he was too large to carry by the nape for too long. Toboe, Danflor and Kawa had all tired themselves out doing it.

They had been running for weeks but it seemed as if they had been running forever. Not many things differed in the cold rocky landscape.

Laughing with joy, Jack pounced on top of Danflor. They rolled forward a few feet, creating a small dust cloud in the rocky soil, Toboe prancing around them in circles. They all looked healthy now, different wolves then the sore covered mongrels that limped out of the facility just months ago. Fur was shinny, eyes bright, ribs no longer stuck out like the bows of some giant ship.

As they frolicked on the plain Kiba and the others watched them, careful not to get to close to Toboe. Hige made the mistake and was now sporting a bruised pride from when Toboe had hit him with his body and pinned him down, growling deeply in his throat. It was like a case of split identities. With his new pack he was the old Toboe. Granted a little larger and more sure of himself but he still roamed and played just like he used too. But as soon as one of his old pack members got within five feet of him or his pack he became a different animal. Snarling, his coat bristled up and his fangs shone out. He was truly a fearsome sight. Most of the times he just ignored them, Danflor handing most of the things that had to go on between the two packs.

They did things as two different packs even though they were traveling together. They hunted separately, eat separately, and slept separately. The pack had all though this would just eventually fad away but still, over two weeks since the start of their journey, Toboe's anger had not abated.

And as of such they had waited hours for the pack to get ready. They didn't care to watch the pack to say good bye to friends and siblings in Kawa's cause. They had almost gone without them. But they were loyal thought Toboe didn't see the need for them to be.

"_You smell that?_" Tsume said out loud. Instantly the other pack froze and held out their noses into the wind. Tsume gave them a look and slowed his big grey body to a trot. Hige and Blue followed him while Kiba looked behind his white back to them.

"_It's a city_." Sano said. It was the first thing she had said all day.

"_It is hon, do you smell anything else_," Kawa said trying to coax a few more words out of her. But Sano just pinned her ears back.

"_Don't patronize me_."

But the pup lifted her nose to the air and took a deep breath. The others quickly followed her lead. There they all stood, noses head high as they sought certain distinctions in smells.

"_Its… do you smell that." _It was Jack. The most unusual expression crossed his face and he wined to himself.

"_What?"_

"_The food?"_

"_No I think he means the dogs."_

"_Don't be stupid. It has to be the snow in the air."_

"_It's the flower maiden."_ Kiba said.

The pack spun around to look at the white wolf and his gang. He was standing next to them and for once Toboe didn't growl. He belatedly ignored him as Kiba continued.

"_I can feel her. Breathe deeply. It's faint but it's there." _

Toboe's pack sniffed again deeply, exclaiming as they smelled different things when one by one they grew silent as they each caught a sent of something they just couldn't describe. A warm feeling bubbled in their chest and suddenly the world didn't seem quite so cruel, so tough. Kiba turned his massive head towards Toboe.

"_Well pup, do you smell her… feel her?"_

"_No… I can't_" and with these grave words Toboe picked up a run and left the others behind followed by his pack.

_---_

Nervously the pack entered the city. They hovered close together, shivering as a human got to close for comfort. The elder pack walked ahead, keeping a close eye on the more excitable members of the smaller pack. But they had nothing to worry about. Every time one of their eyes rolled back as a human walked past, every time someone's fangs drew back as a human brushed them Toboe was there. He knew exactly what to do, to bumping them gently to distract them from the humans, or growling to remind them who was boss. He was there.

Tsume broke of form the others, hands in his pockets, glaring defiantly at all who caught his eye. He disappeared down an ally and the others followed. Surprised Toboe stopped at the entrance of the ally and sniffed deeply. The others swarmed around him. Chris was balanced on Kawa's hip, his little arms tightly gripped around her neck. Jack and Danflor both stop on either side of Sano, Danflor gripping her shoulder reassuringly, Jack clasping her hand yet peering around excitedly. Very carefully Toboe walked forward into the old ally. Tsume and the others had disappeared and very carefully the others walked down the ally. Like everything else in this rundown city it was cold, damp, and smell. Pools of unknown liquid soaked the pack's paws as they carefully walked around.

"Hey, were you guys going?"

The pack spun around, hair on end only to see Hige's grinning face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you all. Come on"

He disappeared again, into a almost invisible hole in the wall. Crouching, the six wolves followed.

The inside was dark, but dry and warm. Gratefully Kawa put Chris down, moving her jaw with a grimace of pain. The little pup was too tuckered out to do anything but curl up in a tight little ball, his nose tucked under his tail. Hige had sat down next to Blue, and had his eyes on Tsume who was talking to Kiba.

"You can find these crap holes everywhere. Give it a few hours and all your hobos and other people who aren't worth shit will be scrambling for a place in here." He shrugged. "It's a good place to find recruits for gangs, these people have nothing left to live for anyway."

The pack ignored them and instead curled up together.

"Toboe," Jack whimpered, "I'm hungry."

Toboe looked down at the little pup and sighed.

"Danflor, you coming?"

The wolf wearily got up and so did Hige and Blue. Toboe sneered at them but chose not to comment as they followed him and Danflor out of the old storeroom.

---

Defiantly Toboe stalked down the ally, refusing to look back at his once pack mates. Danflor trotted behind him, glancing back at the wolves occasionally.

"_Toboe-"_

"_No"_

"_But-"_

"_I said no. Hige, Blue we will go this way. You go look for food over there."_

The pair listened without a word. As they passed to pup Blue wined silently and moved as to nuzzle his neck but Toboe did nothing and she dropped her head.

The pair walked down the street, empty but for a few people, in their human illusions. It was a typical grungy town, old grey walls with occasional sparks of color as if someone had tried to make this place a little more cheerful.

"Toboe, why can't you just forgive them? I mean, they tried…"

Toboe starred at Danflor. His eyes seemed to fad away as if he couldn't see the pup any longer. Emotions flittered across in startling variety. Pain, fear, pride, loneness, defiance. In his leader's eyes Danflor could see the old Toboe, the one that had died so soon, so quick. The little pup, not much older then he was now.

"They left me. You can't possible understand. Because of them I can never be me again. I can never feel the same. Never."

Sudden howling ripped thought the air, and Danflor ripped his gaze form Toboe's eyes. It was Kawa.

_Come_

* * *

Toboe: Sorry if the last half isn't edited. I have sooooo much school work that I really don't have time for anything and being that it might be another month till I even get to look on my E-MAIL I figured you guys would rather I just post it. So meanness over the mistakes. I'll edit them a.s.a.p but for now I hope you enjoyed my unneditedness. And sorry this was a filler chapter. Something cool is gonna happen next one so bare with me. 


	3. Run

**Chapter 3**

**Run**

Disclaimer:

Toboe- Happy Belated Valentines Day! Sorry it's been so long. It's not on purpose. :D

* * *

Ears pinned back, Toboe and Danflor raced back to the hole, tails streaming behind them. They let their illusions drop, ignoring the screams of townsfolk in their hast. Speeding around a corner they could see Hige and Blue ahead of them dunking into the entrance. They followed only to see nothing was wrong. 

"_Ka-Wa_! Toboe wailed in exasperation, "_Don't do that! I thought something bad happened!_" She grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, but look what we found!" She gestured to a small pile of food; a hunk of old bread, a few old potatoes, and a chunk of ham. Hige walked over and dropped a link of sausages on the pile, smirking.

Toboe sauntered over, sniffing the food. None of it was rotten and all was fit for consumption.

"_Where did you find it?_"

"_I went to look around and found these with Chris and Sano. Kiba and Tsume walked off and have yet to come back_."

The two wolves didn't show up that night as the two packs curled up into their separate piles.

--

"_Wake up_"

Toboe jerked as a cold nose nudged his muzzle, sat up, blinked his eyes, and gave a long exaggerated yawn. The others were doing similar things as they woke. Only Danflor was truly awake he was the one who had woken them all, dancing with bushy tail held high.

"_Danflor_," Kawa growled taking a sleepy swipe at the dancing wolf, "_What the hell_?"

The wolf just grinned as he pranced around.

"_Guess what! Guess what_!"

"_Vat_" moaned Chris as he coved his eyes with his paws.

"_Kiba and Tsume came back a little while ago. They said they found the building where the flower maiden is hidden. They all went off to go get her lest then two minutes ago. They said to follow if we wished. Please Toboe! Let us go. Hurry!_"

Slowly Toboe got up. He streaked, taking extra long as he flexed his back and legs. Slowly he righted himself and walked to the entrance. All the pack was looking at him. Sano was the only one who seemed apathetic.

Toboe could feel their pleading eyes on his back, digging into him. He sighed.

"_Fine, lets go_."

---

The five wolves ran down the street, noses held high as they followed the scent of the flower maiden. To the humans on the street they just looked like a rowdy bunch of children, most who were extremely excited. Well, all except for too. A young girl lagged behind, her eyes blank. She followed only because that was what she always had. Her eyes were lifeless and dim. The other one seemed worried. He was the oldest- a male. Fit and healthy he held the smallest on his back who was whooping joyfully. The other male and female were laughing, at times tripping over their own feet in excitement.

Old women chuckled to themselves. Oh the joys of youth.

---

"I smell gunpowder and blood!" Danflor called form the front. Suddenly something headed towards them. It was the pack. Kiba was in the lead, blood dripping from multiple cuts and wounds. Yet he ran with head held high. On his back sat the flower maiden.

She was beautiful. Her pale was white as the moon, her blind eyes as red as blood. She was clad in white; her pink hair flowed out behind her. She sat on his back like a princess; arms held out, head tilted back.

Danflor skidded to a stop and spun on his hind feet, completely turning around to race after Kiba and the others howling joylessly. The others followed, using their powerful back legs to turn completely around without slowing the slightest. For once they ran as one, old and new pack mixed together. Toboe bumped shoulders with Tsume but he was so caught up that he didn't react.

Why, he thought, why don't I feel it anymore… It used to be when I was around her I felt so happy. Now… I can smell her, see her, hear her but I don't… don't feel her. What happened to me… What kind of wolf have I turned into?

The ground suddenly disappeared from underneath their feet, the air filled with the wine of explosions.

_No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said  
_

"_Scatter!_" Toboe and Kiba howled at the same time. They all bolted in different directions. Kawa and Danflor down a narrow ally, Hige and Blue down a street on the other side of the road. Toboe, Chris, and Tsume took to the roofs. Kiba, Cheza, and Sano continued down the road. Their tails whipped around as bullets streamed by. One clipped the young wolf, who stumbled, but kept on running. Normally Sano would be outpaced by the larger older wolf but with Cheza's added weight she was able to keep up. They passed the cities walls, in a full out run to reach the woods that promised shelter. Airships hovered overhead and a winning overhead alerted them but it was too late. Kiba went flying, Cheza tossed from his back. Without slowing Sano ran up to the flower maiden and presented her back. She climbed aboard and Sano sprinted to the trees. The bomb had a good side effect- all the dust and smoke form the explosion made it impossible for the wolf to be seen. She reached the cover of the woods and kept going. Her heart thumped wildly, blood leaked form her nose, but still she ran. Her thigh burned wildly and ozzed blood and so did on of her legs. Over tree roots, across streams she bolted the Flower Maiden on her back fingers entwined in her fur.

Then she leapt across a small gorge, and the leg which she landed on couldn't take her weight. She was thrown forward in the dust, feet paddling fruitlessly as she tried to move herself forward. Her chest heaved as she tried to get air but she didn't seem to be able to.

_If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life_

_"Hush, this one will help you."_

_A peace filled the young wolf, one that she hadn't felt since Jack's death. Her breathing became sallower, her eyes dimmed. Cheza gentle lifted her head and pulled it into her lap. She stroked the wolf's head. The burning in her upper thigh and leg seemed to dim and her water breaths slowed._

_"No! Sano!"_

_Dimly she could see the rest of her pack arriving, wailing as they raced to her side._

_Toboe hunched near her head, nuzzling her and whimpering. Wearily she whispered to Toboe._

_This is my last time she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said  
_

_"Let me go… I want… No… Need to… see Jack… I'm sorry… Don't… Don't lose yourself for us… Toboe"_

And then she was gone, back to join her little brother whom she couldn't live without.

_"We have to go," Kiba said mournfully, "The humans are following us. If we don't run they will catch us and we will all end up like her… poor pup"_

_If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life (Life)  
If you want to get out alive (If you want to get out alive)  
Run for your life_

_

* * *

_

Toboe- Okay I know there are some plot hole in there but they will all be explained in the next chapter. They are there for a reason. Promise. And I might even have the next chapter up by Friday. I'll try my hardest but no promises. The song is 'Get Out Alive' by Three Days Grace the best band ever. My iPod was on shuffle as I typed and that came on just as I was writing that part. I had to put it in, it was perfect. See you all soon!


	4. Wildfire

**Chapter 4**

**Wildfire**

Disclaimer:

Toboe: Omfg! Gosh guys I'm really sorry it's been so long! I have been crazy busy. I know that is often my excuse but hey it's true. With school, senior year, hurricane Ike… Anyway I hope this helps to fill in any plot holes I left you with on the last chapter! So on with the story!

* * *

The air left Toboe's lungs as he stared at Kiba.

He wanted him to leave her. Leave Sano as the last of her breath escaped form her body. Leave her to the fate of the humans- who would take her away and used her for their experiments when her body should be left in peace. He wanted him to leave her- just like he left Toboe.

A horrible insane growl ripped itself from Toboe's throat like a savage animal. His tail was straight up as he stood next to Sano's body.

"_I will never_," he snarled, "_leave one of my own. I will never abandon them. Go make your own path. Mine ends here!_"

Kiba snarled back.

"_Are you so ready to throw your own life away for a carcass? She is gone Toboe, now get moving or you will fail the rest of your pack! Their deaths will be because of you_!" He staked closer to the other wolf, fur spiked, fangs gleaming. He and Toboe were nose to nose, tails raised as they challenged one another. "_Are you so ready to become a murderer?_" He growled.

"_I HATE YOU_!" Toboe screamed and threw himself on top of Kiba. The others circled unsure of what to do. Toboe bit deep into the ruff of fur on Kiba's neck, shaking as hard as he could. The other wolf snarled and twisted, bring his own jaws around to sink deep into Toboe's hind leg. The other wolf yelped and let go of Kiba's neck. Jerking to the side he tore free and jumped back. Crimson blood leaked from the once pup's mangled leg, yet he stood proud and stable. Cunning eyes watched the older wolf who glared back with the same fire.

"_That is it Toboe. I have been calm. I have been patient. I have tried to be understanding, BUT ENOUGH_!" He dashed forward and back, leaving a crimson slash on the pup's chest. "_It's time for you to get over it_!"

Toboe darted forward to, leaving his own mark on the white wolf's leg.

"_I don't leave my pack behind!"_

"_AND NIETHER DID_ _I_!"

---

Kawa slide up to Blue. Tears in her eyes, she turned to the older she wolf.

"_How can we get them to stop_," she whispered; voice aquiver, "_how can we stop them_?"

"_You can't_"

Blue's gaze was sad as she watched the fighting pair. All around the others did the same. Chris watched from behind Danflor's leg. Jack curled around Sano's body, whimpering softly, yet his eyes never left his leader. Hige stood next to Blue, Tsume under the shadow of a large tree.

"_Anger like this… can't be stopped_" Blue whispered, "_Like a wildfire it grows and grows till it can consume mountains. This fire has been growing for years. I don't know if it can ever be stopped. It might never go away_."

Kawa whimpered. Never was a long time.

---

"I looked up to you! I trusted you!" Toboe's voice was thick with venom, "And look where that got me!" They clashed again and fur went flying. The sound of their snarls echoed through the forest. Bach and forth they went. Blood splattered the ground. The distant sounds of sirens faded. The wind died down. The moon climbed in the sky.

"_Stop"_

And somehow the two wolves stopped. They were panting hard. Blood leaked from multiple gashes but they had to. In fount of them, the flower maiden. Her slim hands reached towards them, outlined by the moon. Sightless eyes overfilled with tears.

"_So much pain"_

She took a step forward. Then another. And another. She reached forward almost falling to embrace the wolf.

But it was not Kiba.

Her arms were wrapped around Toboe's neck, fingers intertwining in his fur like vines. Sobs racked her body; her face was buried in Toboe's chest. Arms shaking she clutched the rigid wolf.

Ever so slowly, Toboe sunk to the ground Cheza clinging to him. His eyes were cloudy, unseeing, focused not on the wolves in front of him but on something only he could see.

Deep inside the darkest reaches of his heart a war had been fighting for years no one had one. Just endless bloodshed. His soul had darkened, tainted by the sights he had seen, the pain he had endured. Dark anger, which had tore him up from the inside out. He saw this. And he embraced it. It was this anger that had made him strong! But he also remembered earlier times, times that had faded with each passing day. Times that were soft and gentle.

This flower pulled him from the war. She made the sides stop. She brought peace.

"_Peace"_

* * *

Toboe: OMG you all must hate me. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have just been so absorbed with other things. It took a message from one of you to remind me that it is cruel to leave a story unfinished. So I will finish. Don't worry. I shall not abandon you again!! Loves. 3


	5. Opened Eyes

**Chapter 5**

**Opened Eyes**

Toboe: Happy New year!

* * *

Licking his wounds, Kiba watched as Danflor approached him respectable. The pup did not grovel. He was proud for such a young wolf, strong and loyal. He made a great beta. Maybe one day he would be the alpha.

"_Kiba_" the chestnut wolf said, "_What are we going to do now? Chris is tired and we are all more than a little hungry_." He glanced at the inert form of his leader. "_Are we going to stay here and rest?_" His eyes darted to Sano's still body.

Kiba also glanced at Toboe to. The large wolf draped in Cheza's lap was so different from the little pup of long ago. How many times had they done this? How many lifetimes had they lived. Kiba had no idea. This might be the second or the fiftieth. All the wolves had… memories. Flashes of the past lives that they had lived. In everyone life though they were together. If they did not start together than they found one another. Never were they alone. Never had they changed. But that large wolf, strong and mighty, was not the Toboe that they had first started their journey with. Who was he now?

"_Kiba?"_ Danflor said, breaking the wolf's wandering silence, "_What should we do. We need to find shelter and food."_

Kiba stood, shook, and stretched. Satisfied he turned his golden gaze on the young wolf.

"_You, Kawa, Jack, and Chris go look for shelter. I believe it is time my pack had a long talk with Toboe. Afterwards we shall hunt but for now_," he shook again, representing an apparent lack of concern. "_We shall decide then_."

The wolf nodded and turned back to his companions. The female looked angry, and she glared at Kiba but the other two looked happy at their duties. It must be their companion, Kiba though. They both wished nothing more than to leave her still warm body behind. Seeing her was too painful for their damaged souls.

"_Kiba"_ Cheza whispered. Her soft hands stroked Toboe's head, "_This one thinks that he is waking."_

Seeing Cheza sitting there Kiba was struck by a startling bout of jealousy. He shook once more, this time to clear his head. What did he have to be jealous of? Cheza was for all the wolves in the world. She was no one's, even if they did have a special connection. He had never felt that before. Overwhelming love and protectiveness yes, but jealously? He trotted over the flower maiden.

The moonlight made her skin shimmer. Her sightless eyes glowed with warmth and compassion. Her slim elegant fingers were wrapped in Toboe's long fur, gently pulling through the tangles and knots. An eye cracked open, pale gold. The look in Toboe's eyes were so different than before. Kiba had a memory of a past life. A life when they didn't know of the endless cycle. He was in trouble, Tsume and Hige unable to help. The monstrous walrus pinned him to the ground, and was going to kill him. And then, Toboe snapped and saved him. The crazy look in his eyes then… it was to save his friends. This look was… something different.

"_Toboe?"_ Blue wined, stepping forward, ears folded back.

The once pup jerked back in shock. For the first time he seemed truly to see them. His eyes grew wide and he twitched from side to side.

The strange feral creature that was once the fool of their pack blinked and then stood. He was so much taller then he once was. His chest and shoulders filled with powerful muscles, his legs long and strong. He was a powerful young wolf, the type of wolf that would give any alpha a run for his money.

"_Blue_," he whispered back, stepping forward. It was the first time he had said any one of their names without hate in it. Heck, it was the first time he had even said anything to one of them without barley disguised contempt.

"_Toboe!"_ Blue joyfully yelped and rushed forward. So did Hige and Kiba. Even Tsume joined. They were a mass of yelps and tails as they all tried to press against the pup. This was what a pack was.

Then they calmed and Blue pressed against the quaking wolf. She had always been the closest to the pup. She was like his sister when Kiba was the father, Hige and Tsume the aloft elder brothers. His hatred for them had hurt her the most.

"_Tell us_," she whispered to him.

His strong fiery eyes smoldered. He was in the past, a nightmare land which only he was privy to.

"_Speak_," Kiba agreed as he watched those angry eyes.

"_I was so scared. So alone. Till I met my pack."_

* * *

Toboe: Mkay. I wasn't able to finish all that I wanted to before the break was over so I am going to take the chapter I was working on and split it in two. The 'other' one is already half done so…hopefully that will be up in just a few days!! I would check on Friday. Hope you likes. Love, Toboe!


End file.
